


Whumptober 2020 - 2 - Starvation

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Mahou Sentai Magiranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Kudos: 2





	Whumptober 2020 - 2 - Starvation

Tsubasa lay staring at the cell ceiling. He’d lost track of how long he’d been there but he knew it was a long time since he’d felt hungry. He tried not to move much as everytime he shifted, the cell began spinning around him. 

At this point though, he wasn’t sure he could move anymore. 

He closed his eyes, feeling his body shutting down.

The cell door was flung open and he heard noise but couldn’t find the energy to open his eyes.

“He’s so small..” Houka said quietly.

“Ji-nii?” Kai shook his brother but got no response.

Tsubasa felt arms wrap around him before everything went dark.

He woke, still feeling weak but not as bad as he had been before.

“Hey,” Makito gave him a wide smile.

He looked and noticed all his siblings sitting around his hospital bed. He shifted slightly and noticed how skinny he looked.

“You look a lot better than you had. Less sickly,” Urara admitted. “Though you have a long way to go.” 

Tsubasa sighed and nodded, feeling the pull of sleep again. He closed his eyes and drifted off, glad he had his family with him.


End file.
